Gems of love
by BlissyJen
Summary: Why on earth would Axel and Larxene want to talk about gems? One thing leads to another! One shot Larxel


"Lapis lazuli?" was the laconic response of the Savage Nymph.

"Yeah, that's what gem your eyes remind me of."

"Axel, are you color blind?"

Axel looked at her strangely. What? The gem was a blue. Her eyes were blue. Doesn't that make her color blind?

"My eyes are a /light/ blue. Not a dark rich blue."

Axel snickered and had a perfect comeback for her answer.

"I agree on the dark part."

Larxene found herself slightly blushing. She attempted her normal mean look but failed under the blush that was growing.

"You're eyes remind me of a peridot."

Axel frowned at that. What was this 'peridot'?

"It's a lime green gemstone."

Axel snorted.

"My eyes are a deeper rich green like an emerald baby."

Axel smirked as Larxene was caught off guard once more. But just as quickly as she lost her composure, she regained it.

"How did we become entangled in such a useless and pointless conservation?"

Axel actually took a while to think about it. Larxene laughed. Axel was attempting to seem smart? This was too much.

"And your lips remind me of rubies."

Larxene was yet again caught off guard as this time; she defended herself by growling.

"Stop with the gem contents already!" She snapped.

Axel laughed.

"You're hair reminds me of a garnet."

Larxene knew her gems too? How did these nobodies know about 'gems' anyhow? Oh well, they were having an actual conservation that didn't involving threatening one another.

"Actually, I take back on the Lapis Lazuli. How about an Aquamarine?"

Larxene smirked a bit. She would play with his little gem game.

"And Demyx's innocence is as clear as a diamond."

She decided to comeback with a phrase. This didn't faze Axel at all.

"I bet you're as light as the color of an Amethyst."

How was he so good? Damn him in all his being!

"You're talking is as smooth as a pearl."

She decided to compliment him for fun. She even laughed as Axel looked like she had said something about Marluxia being married to Xemnas! That was a scary thought. Like Roxas and Saix. Couples that aren't to be; never will they happen.

"You're as mysterious as the opal."

Larxene liked the compliment.

"You're 'heart' is as deep as the color of the sapphire."

Axel smiled at her. She could tell she was enjoying this. So was he.

"Your eyes burn with a fire like a Topaz."

Larxene pondered that question. The topaz had a certain fire-like quality she had to admit but she was snapped out of her thoughts as Axel came close, too close, for her liking as she jumped away.

"You're as quick as an amber!"

Axel had no idea what she was talking. Ambers take time to fossilize. But it was true they had that quality to seem that they are made faster than most gems. Larxene was quite a brilliant woman. But he came closer to her, only to have her reaction to jump once more.

"You're threats are as empty as a Tiger eye."

Empty? The tiger eye didn't look empty at all! His phrases were confusing her as once more Axel took a step as she jump, painfully, up against a wall. Axel took this to his advantage and purred, having push her up against the wall, smirking. Larxene growled at him.

"Your victory is like the turquoise."

Larxene had baffled him, but then suddenly grinned. The turquoise was the gem of December, very well known for its missile toe. This meant he won the right to finally dive on to her.

"My heart is as full as all the gems combined to make you."

Larxene bit her lip, staring at his eyes. Aquamarine looking deeply into emerald. Why did he have to be so good? Then rubies clashed together as Larxene felt that somehow all the talks of gems had led them into a kiss. Once they broke off, she looked at him and giggled.

"Want to know what I noticed? It's not my eyes that are lapis lazuli."

Larxene traced the teardrop under his eyes and chuckled.

"Its yours."

:Fin:

Hello! It's not my first Larxel buuut… I decided to add my own twists every since I noticed the lapis lazuli takes the odd shape of a tear drop, much like Axel's tear drop eyes. So, this formed! Short, yes, but enjoy!


End file.
